


Finally!

by WisdomDeath



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: "I'm jealous of the people who get to be close to you."





	Finally!

Kara and Karma have always been best friends. It got to the point in which their classmates teased them due to the fact that it seemed like they were dating. No matter how many times either of the two denied it, the teasing just intensified.

"Look at those two at the corner. Why won't they just admit that they're dating? They do match," Kayano said. Sitting behind Kayano was Nagisa, who looked sadly at Karma and Kara.

On the other hand, Karma caught a glance at Nagisa's direction. The redhead was well-aware of the feelings the blue boy and even suggested ways to confess but Nagisa never got through with it.

"Karma-kun, are you even listening?" Kara asked then gave her best friend a pout.

The redhead laughed as he ruffled the girl's hair. "I was. I was. You want to watch a movie this weekend."

Nagisa could hear every word and it made him frustrated for not being brave enough. He caught Karma smirking at him and that fueled the blue-haired boy's frustration even more.

During the weekend, Karma and Kara did watch a movie. Afterwards, the two were walking on their way home.

"Why is it so hard to confess, Karma-kun?' The girl asked.

Karma also knew who his best friend likes but only gave advice to be patient. "Do you really think you should confess to Nagisa? Don't you want to wait for the perfect time?"

"And when would that be?"

"I don't know. You'll know it when it's there. Be patient."

On Monday, everyone was buzzing with stories of how they spent it. Just behind Nagisa was Karma and Kara, who were talking about their weekend which they spent together.

"That was an amazing movie, right, Karma-kun?" Kara asked.

Karma chuckled. "It really was." Karma stood up then cleared his throat before saying, "You should all watch that new romance movie. It's all about confessing your feelings, and I know someone who could use such help." Before he sat down, he looked at Nagisa as Karma wrapped his arm around Kara's shoulder.

Nagisa was furious. Ever since that day that he ran away from confessing to Kara, Karma had always been showing off how close he is to Kara. The blue-haired boy shook his head then left the classroom.

On the other hand, Karma was proud of himself.

 _A little bit more and you'll finally crack_ , he thought.

During lunch time, Kara decided to take a walk a little deeper in the woods. With every step, someone’s voice got louder until the words became clear and who it was.

"Why did I even tell him? He is not even helping! Why am I even such a coward? Why can't I just tell her? GAAAAH!" Nagisa shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Nagisa-kun?" Kara said as she stepped out in the open for the blue-haired boy to see.

Nagisa's eyes grew wide as his head snapped to the direction of the black-haired girl. 'K-Kara-chan..." He gulped down the fear and exhaled the doubts. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I just wanted to take a walk. I-I didn't know you were here." She felt her heart pound as she looked at the shy guy in front of her.

 _It's now or never_ , he thought.

"Kara-chan, I need to tell you something."

Kara was nervous but was also curious as to what Nagisa had to say. Little did they know that a certain redhead was watching over them.

"What is it?" The girl had both hands in a fist at her side, trying her best to keep herself calm.

The next words Nagisa said were: " _Zutto...mae kara...suki deshita._ "

The girl's face lit up as she hugged Nagisa and said, "I feel the same way."

Pleased with the result, Karma rushed back to the classroom and waited for the two.

"I always thought you liked Karma-kun," Nagisa said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kara giggled. "He's just my best friend and he knows I like you."

"Eh?" Nagisa exclaimed. "That's why he was so encouraging."

The two talked for a bit more in the peaceful embrace of the forest, but they had to head back for their next class. Nagisa held Kara's hand in his.

The moment they entered the classroom hand-in-hand, Karma stood up and shouted, "Finally! I thought I had to go to extreme measures before you crack." The redhead chuckled as he went over and gave the blue-haired boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Good job. Take care of my best friend or you're going down before the octopus," Karma said with a grin.

Nagisa smiled proudly. "Don't worry, I'll do anything to make sure she is fine."

With another pat on the shoulder, Karma went back to his seat.

Everyone was kind of confused as to what was happening but was able to piece it together after gathering more information from Karma.


End file.
